tdroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TDISeriesFan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Total Drama Roleplay Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Total Drama Fashionista page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Johnnyboy10465 (Talk) 14:47, September 19, 2010 Questions Hey man, thanks for joining, do me a favor and answer some questions for Herman and Bailey. Thanks, now do Bailey, and give them stereotypes?? Thanks!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:31, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, now how do I make you an admin???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Congrats, you're an admin!!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 15:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, you're the best! As a thank you, you may keep your adminship!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 16:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nah, no teams, leave the wiki, because I started the logos to go with the wiki's theme, so I got it all. I need a favor, though, tell everyone to give their contestants a stereotype.Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 18:25, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks so much, and can you try to get one more contestant to join, specifically a boy, so that the game can start tomorrow and that there will be 5 boys and 5 girls.Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 18:29, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Characters K but everyone else has 2User:Dylan7205 K sorry dude. User:Dylan7205 Herman's Talk Page Seth: Yo, dude what is it? Karl: Dude do you want to backstab that alliance guy he is really annoying!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 22:03, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Seth: But Jonna and I go WAY back..... Seth: Can Jonna join? Karl: Definately Seth: That's one more person. And she doesn't hate you. She doesn't hate ANYBODY! PLEASE?!?!? Seth: *laughs* You need to talk to HER about that. Seth: Well YOU need to talk to you 'bout that. Bailey's Talk Page Nice Nice! I LOVE her's. I'm going to change Jonna's. But I'm having problems with Seth.....I'm a complex person. 22:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice! I'm a complex person. 22:50, September 19, 2010 (UTC) You miss Kate? XD. I made something for Jonna and something for Seth would be GREAT! He's a jock w/ a huge head. I'm a complex person. 22:54, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Could you make it.....maybe? I'm a complex person. 22:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) THANKS! YOUR THE BEST! I'm a complex person. 22:57, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Shaun Can you put this on Shaun's page under his original design User:D ylan7205 K Shaun: What's up Herman User:Dylan7205 ? Shaun: I didn't say anything. Are you okay? User:Dylan7205 ? Shaun: I didn't say anything. Are you okay? User:Dylan7205 Question Shaun: A little. and we should vote off Jonna or Karl. Doyou like anyone? User:Dylan7205 Hey Shaun: Who should we vote off? Do you have a crush on anyone? User:Dylan7205 Dude... Only 1 vote!!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 20:46, September 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, sorry, someone put 4 X's!!! It was TDobsessed, sorry for blaming you, but yes, only 1 vote per contestant! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 20:50, September 20, 2010 (UTC) If you voted, meet at the The Elimination Ceremony, SPREAD THE WORD!!!!Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 20:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) SCARED Shuan: WHO DID YOU VOTE FOR? I MIGHT LEave * starts crying* User:Dylan7205 K Shaun: WHAT ABOUT BAILEY? User:Dylan7205 Quit!!! You'e quitting???Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:23, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for joining!! please add a picture so that i can create a character page!!!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 19:39, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanx!! Please suggest this wiki to friends! I want it to grow!CraziiGurl Here! ♫Turns Out She's Not So Famous♫ 19:42, September 22, 2010 (UTC) sorry i thought it would be okay! I was going to ask you! My bad no prob it is just that is a reaalaaaaaaallllllllllly good picture!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 23:22, September 22, 2010 (UTC) I know i am going to quit as doc to because your roleplay's are better!TDobsessed88 Zap! It's an inside joke 23:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) K Nick: it's a date Nick Nick: hey it's me Jhoanna. User:Dylan7205 Srry... I'm sorry, but I had to get rid of your adminship, because you have to compete in the Roleplay, Total Drama Adminship, for the next admin!!! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 00:36, September 26, 2010 (UTC) 1st Challenge of TD Adminship Hey, first challenge up! Good luck! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 23:47, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Message Hey, do you know how to change the welcome message??? If so, please tell me!!! Thanks! Johnnyboy!!! ♫Sistas cum togetha now♫ 14:32, October 2, 2010 (UTC)